Yours Hating James Potter
by Starlight Eve
Summary: Lily Evans is keeping a diary! So is James Potter but its a JOURNAL. This has NOTHING to do with Lilys Lake, just kinda something I decided to do. Please read!
1. July & August- Hogwarts

Author's Notes- So, Starlight Eve has decided to start another L/J fic 

Author's Notes- So, Starlight Eve has decided to start another L/J fic! This is not the same as Lily's Lake, and beware to all readers, I may not update this as often as Lily's Lake, since that is still my main story! But I'll try my best. This is in the form of a diary. You'll find passages from Lily, James, and a whole bunch of people. Tell me what you think, and I hope you like it. ~Starlight Eve~

Disclamer- I own nothing! I'm not getting paid! All this belongs to the wonderful Harry Potter people! Don't sue me! I'm broke!

July 3rd 

Dear Diary,

I got this diary for my 11th birthday, from my Mum and dad. Mum says everything in my life will be changing, since I'm eleven now. I don't think so. My older sister, Petunia, will still hate me, no matter how nice I am to her, and I'll still be Lily Marie Evans. I'll still live in London, in a small house, so small I have to share a room with Petunia, who hates how messy I am. I'll still hate school, since I'm bad at basically all my subjects. I don't fail, but I'm not exactly doing well either. Petunia, however, is acing everything. Well, was, it's Summer Vacation now. I swear, I won't survive another summer with Petunia! Urgh! She drives me insane.

_Lily_

July 3rd

It's so not like me to keep a journal. If Sirius finds out I'll be dead! And I mean dead! Anyway, I'm James Potter, and I'm 11 as of June 1st. But Dad said that since I'll be getting my letter from Hogwarts any day now, I should keep a journal. Actually, he said, "diary", and I was ready to puke. Only girls and sissies keep diaries. Finally, he reworded it, to "journal". But I made him promise not to tell anyone I was keeping it, especially my little sister, Kelly, who's just 7. I'd never live it up. Anyway, Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards. My dad's a wizard, and my Mum's a witch, so I'm expecting my letter any day now. My best friend, Sirius, is also expecting his, both his parents being a witch and wizard as well. I'll never live it up if I don't get a letter. Kel will bother me for ages! Oh, I'd probably run away, with my trusty broom, of course. Dad says I'm a natural at Quidditch. He used to play on his house team, Gryffindor Lions. I hope to be in Gryffindor. That is, if I get in! What am I saying? Of course I'll get in! I'm a Potter! Potters have been going to Hogwarts since my ancsetor, Godric Gryffindor, started it!

James

July 4th

Dear Diary,

I have to hide this diary real well, or else Petunia will find it. She's such a snoop! Maybe I should get back it her by wearing some of her clothes. They are a bit big on me, but I do it all the time and she goes crazy.

"Lily, don't bug your sister," Mum always says, or, "Petunia, let Lily wear it."

Petunia looks like a horse. Yes, that's the best way to describe her: a horse. She has brown hair, that she combs at least 300 times a day, never convinced it's good enough, and has a really long neck. She's just a year older than me, and we fight more than we get along. I don't see why I have to share a room with her. She's so… neat. It's embarassing, having your friend come over to see a half messy have neat room. I know it's half my fault, but if Petunia would just stop bickering at me then maybe I'd clean it.

Oh, golly, I have to sneak off to the park just to get away from her! London is such a cool place. My favorite place is probably the park. I find a bench and just sit down, and watch people.

People always notice me, because I stand out so much. I have bright red hair and bright green eyes. Mum says I'm beauitful. I think I'm weird.

_Lily_

July 5th

Mum has been bugging me to go with her to London to get some more stuff, so I finally went with her on her weekly shopping trip. It's so boring. Kel usually goes with her, but she was out at her friend's house, so I had to go. Why doesn't Dad go? He just stays home, and goes over his work. Dad works at the Ministry of Magic. He's the Head of the Magical Enforcement Office. He's real important, I know Mum wants Kel and I to get high jobs like his when we get older. I, myself, want to be an Auror. Kel wants to open a shop. She doesn't know what she wants to sell yet, so Mum figures she'll grow out. I wouldn't be surprised if Mum wants one of us to be Minister of Magic! Hah!

James

July 7th

Dear Diary,

Petunia and I got in a fight again today. She's so annoying, I swear. It was the usual, my side of the room wasn't clean. Mom had to come in and sent Petunia and I to different rooms to cool down.

_Lily_

July 10th

Sirius came over today. He lives just down the road, and we usually see each other every day. He's been on vacation for a few days though, so I've been here alone. No word from Hogwarts. I'm so nervous.

James

July 12th

Still no word. I'm real nervous, and I can tell Mum and Dad are too. What if the letter doesn't come? I still have half a month.

James

July 12th

Mum and Dad left early this morning with Petunia. She's been accepted to a private school, and they went to go look at it. I can just imagine life without Petunia. It's not a boarding school, and the school's in London, but at least she won't be in the same school as me anymore. It stinks when she is.

July 15th

Petunia likes the school, and likes to rub it in my face that she was accepted and I wasn't. I was so mad at her! We were yelling at each other, back and forth, when a strange thing happened. Her hair started to change to purple. It was very funny. I was laughing so hard!

"What is it, you twit?" Petunia asked, her eyes bulging.

"You're hair," I said, covering my mouth with one hand and pointing with the other.

Petunia grabbed the ends of her hair, which was the part that was changing color. She screamed.

Mom had to cut it off, so now her hair is the length of her shoulders, and the whole time she was blaming me.

"Petunia, how could Lily have done it?" Mum asked.

"I don't know, but she just did!" Petunia snapped.

Petunia got in trouble for snapping at Mum. But it was funny!

_Lily_

July 19th

I'm dead. Kel's found out about this journal. She found it in my room, when I forgot to put it away. She came right downstairs, to dinner, and asked me if I was keeping a diary. I could have died right then in there.

"No. It's a journal. I'm planning on how many pranks Sirius and I can pull at Hogwarts," I said, remembering Kel isn't a very good reader.

"Really? Can I hear some?" Kel asked.

"No, because you might be the target," I told her, evily.

James

August 1st

Dear Diary,

A weird thing happened to me today. It was really weird. I was sitting in my room (ok,ok, Petunia's and my room) when Petunia came in.

"Hey, twit, you got a letter," she said, and handed me a letter.

It was in a green envelope, and it was indeed adressed to me "Miss Lily M. Evans", in green ink.

I opened the letter and read it through. It said that I had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and that I, Lily Marie Evans was a witch. It also said I could get my school supplies at a place called Diagon Alley, and told me what street to go to. Now, for a moment I thought I should tell Mum and Dad, but then realized they wouldn't believe me. I had to find this place and bring them back proof.

So, I took my coat and, with the letter in my hand, walked down the road. I walked for about a half and hour, just wandering around London looking for this place, until I finally found it. Well, I found the road first.

I stood in the middle of the sidewalk just glancing around.

"Hello," I heard someone say.

I turned around to see a young fellow, smiling. His eyes gazed at the letter in my hand.

"Hogwarts too?" he asked.

I nodded, and asked, "It exists?"

"Oh, completely. I'm going myself. See?" he said, and showed me a letter that was much like mine.

"Remus Lupin, first year," he said.

I shook his hand and replied, "Lily Evans, first year."

"You have no clue what you're doing, do you?" he asked, smiling.

I shook my head, no. I didn't! I was completely lost!

"I'll show you," he said.

He led me into a pub, and then out into the back yard of the pub. I, for one, thought he was crazy.

"I don't have a wand yet, or I'd open it," Remus explained.

A few moments later an old man walked out, and tapped one of the bricks. A huge archway appeared. I nearly fainted. Inside was tons of things, tons of shops.

"I have to go," I said, and ran away.

I came back here, to find Mum and Dad looking for me.

"There you are, Lily! Where have you been?" Mum asked.

Petunia walked in and said, "Oh, bugger, she isn't lost. What a shame too."

I glared at her, and came up here to write. I'm going to tell my parents about the letter in just a few minutes, after I finish writing. And, tomorrow, I'm going to bring them there. I'll have to have someone open it for me, but, oh, can you imagine the look on their faces!

I still can't believe it. Me, Lily Marie Evans, a witch?

_Lily_

August 1st

It came! It came! My letter from Hogwarts came! So did Sirius', but that's beyond the point! Old, meschivious me, I got in! To celebrate, Dad gave me his invisibilty cloak, the one Kel and I have both had our eyes on for years. Kel was jealous, I could tell. But I got my letter! Ha! I know I shouldn't have anything to worry about, it's just a letter, and I knew I was a wizard and I was going to be accepted, so I don't know why I worried. Maybe I'm just delerious. Yeah, that's it. Sirius came over to tell me of his victory, and Mum gave us some cookies while we worked out plans on how to make life terrible for all our enemies and anyone we feel like picking on. Mum smiled.

"Just don't go making me send you any Howlers," Mum told me, but I could see she didn't mean it.

James

A/N- Ok, you're going to be seeing less and less of James' entries, just around this first chapter there are a lot. Ok? Now, back to the stories.

August 2nd

Dear Diary,

Mum and Dad didn't believe me. I think they thought I was crazy. That was until today, when I led them right to the pub, the Leaky Cauldron, and asked if someone could open the barrier. They did, and I could see it in Mum and Dad's eyes. They were shocked. Petunia, who had just come along for a good laugh, nearly fainted. She was standing there, swaying, and then just stormed out. They agreed to go in and see what this was all about. They walked up to the first person they saw, and akwardly tried to talk to them. The person assured them there was a Hogwarts, and everything. And they decided I can go! Oh, I'm so excited. Petunia isn't. She threw a fit.

"I'm not sharing a room with… with…. a… WITCH!" she screamed.

So, Mum and Dad are clearing out the study they use (Mum's an author, and uses it to write her stories in), and moving Mum's study to the cellar, so I can have my own bedroom! Oh, I'm so happy!

August 4th

Dear Diary,

Every day I go to Diagon Alley. I still have to have someone open it for me, but it's still just as fun! 

August 6th

Dear Diary,

I was sitting at the ice cream shop, drinking a milkshake, in Diagon Alley (Mum and Dad gave me money to transfer to wizard money) when a girl walks up to me.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," I smiled.

"I saw you sitting her alone, so I figured I'd come over and sit with you. How old are you?" the girl asked.

"Eleven," I answered.

"Me too! So you'll be starting off at Hogwarts this year, right? First year?" the girl asked, smiling.

I nodded.

"Me too! My name's Jen Moons, what's yours?" the girl asked.

"Lily Evans," I answered.

The girl smiled, and said, "I have to go, but maybe I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express! Bye!"

She was really nice. I do hope I see her again. So far, the list of people I know who are witches and wizards: Remus Lupin, Jen Moons, and that guy in the Leaky Cauldron who opens the arch for me. Not a long list.

August 10th

Dear Diary,

I couldn't go to Diagon Alley today. Mum made me work around the house. When Mum's in her writing moods, the housework goes undone, so Petunia and I usually have to do it. I sweep, mop, dust, and do the windows. Mum makes Petunia do the toliets, vacum, laundry, and the other little things. She says it's because she's older.

_Lily_

August 15th

Dear Diary,

I'm writing this in my new room. It's still painted white, but I can fix that next summer. Oh, I am so excited. Tomorrow Mum and Dad are taking me shopping to buy some school supplies.

_Lily_

September 1st- Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry

Dear Diary,

Well, here I am, Hogwarts. And I have made new friends and a enemy in one day. Let me start from the beginning:

This morning Mum and Dad brought me to Kings Cross to meet the train, and I was clueless on how to get on. I couldn't find it. I gazed around, and saw Remus (remember him?) nearby.

"Remus! Hi!" I cried, waving at him.

"Oh, hi, Lily. I'd like you to meet my friends, Sirius Black and James Potter," Remus said.

I smiled, then said, "Do you know how to get on the Platform?"

"You mean Carrot Head doesn't know how to get on the Platform?" one boy- James Potter- said, laughing.

"She's Muggle born, James, stupid," Remus said then turned to me, and said, "Just follow us."

I watched the three of them walk right up to the barrier and walk through. I shrugged, and followed. They were waiting for me.

"Oh, so Carrot made her way through!" James Potter said.

"Yeah, and Idiot can speak," I said, sneering.

I walked away, thanking Remus, and up onto the train with my trunk. I dragged it through the train, searching in compartments. Finally I found one that was nearly empty except for a girl.

"Can I sit with you?" I asked.

The girl smiled, and nodded.

"I'm Lily Evans, a first year," I said, then reckonized the girl, "I know you! We talked in Diagon Alley! Your name's Jen Moons!"

"Took you a while to catch on, didn't it?" a voice said.

I turned to find Potter, Sirius, and Remus standing there.

"Hey, Remus," Jen said, smiling.

"Hey, Jen, Lily," Remus said.

"You've met?" I asked, looking between Remus and Jen.

"Yeah, of course. Remus is my mum's sisters, son. In other words, he's my cousin," Jen said.

"You two are cousins?" I asked.

"Well, it sure took you a while Carrot Head," Potter said, laughing.

"My name is Lily Evans, NOT Carrot Head. Plus, my hair is not orange, it's red," I answered.

"Fine, fine, Turnip," Potter replied.

"Anyway, Jen, Lil, can we sit with you. Everywhere else is full," Sirius said, sitting down.

We shrugged, but didn't say no.

I thought about the spells I had read about in the books I had bought, and the one about hexes. While the boys were in a shuffle getting their things in the compartment, I took out my wand and pointed it at Potter's. No one saw.

But the next minute Potter's hair was a very messy and very bright green.

"James…. Um… James," Sirius said, laughing and pointing to Potter's head.

"What, what?" Potter asked.

"You hair, its, um, bright green," Remus said, laughing.

James went over to the compartment door, and looked at the glass, which reflected his bright head.

"Ok, who turned my hair green?" Potter asked.

"My wand must have malfunctioned. I meant for it to be purple," I said, sighed, and then began laughing.

"Go, Lil!" Sirius said.

"Ah, comeon, James, it was just a harmless joke," Remus said.

"Fine then…I'll give you harmless," Potter said, and waved his own wand.

The next thing I knew I was sporting purple hair, just as bright as his. The five minutes ended with both of us in Jellylegs, with Potter's hair pink and my hair light blue.

"What do you mean you don't know the countercurse?" I cried.

"I can look it up, but I don't know it off the top of my head!" Potter yelled.

"THEN LOOK IT UP!" I yelled, "Unless Idiot can't read."

"I can read, and I'm not an idiot!" Potter cried.

"You two almost done out there?" Jen asked, looking out the door.

It was true, we were in the hallway. There was just no room for fighting in the compartment, and we kept knocking over the chess set that Jen and Remus were playing on. So they made us go outside.

"Remus do you know the countercurse for Jelly Legs? Turnip here forgot it," Potter asked.

"So did you!" I yelled.

People were opening their doors to see what was going on. It was embarassing, but I wasn't thinking about this at the time. I was too angry.

"Yeah, sure I do," Remus said.

He told me, and I uncursed myself, then smiled triumphantly at Potter.

"Remus, you're supposed to help me, not her!"

"Well, at least I know one of your friends actually has brains," I said, and went back into the compartment.

"I heard that!" Sirius yelled from the compartment.

Then, we got off at the station. It was time for the boat ride across the lake. Jen, two other girls, and I got on a boat together, and Potter, Sirius, Remus, and a boy named Peter Pettigrew got in another. Well, as we rode across the lake in the boats, Potter thought it would be funny to see if I could swim, so he reached across and pushed me off the boat. I fell in the water (which, by the way, was ICE COLD), and screamed. Jen, and the two other girls helped me back in. From that moment on I hated James Potter more than any one else. And I swore I would get him back, no matter what.

But, the night was not yet over. Then there was the sorting. After the ride we were sorted. It's really strange, because we were sorted by a hat that can think. Well, we were led in a huge hall lit by candles, and put in a line. I was wet and cold, even with Jen's cloak wrapped around me. One by one we were called up. I was so nervous. The sorting is how the determine which house you are put into. There's Gryffindor, Ravenclaw (my two choices), Huffelpuff (I wouldn't have minded half as much), and Slytherin (I would have probably thrown a fit). Well, I learned the names of the two girls we rode over with, Maria Abbey (who was sorted into Gryffindor) and Chrissy Runette (who was put in Ravenclaw). Well, I hated my last name being Evans, it being so early in the alphabet, so I was nervous the whole time.

Sirius was called up, sorted in Gryffindor, and then "Evans, Lily" was called not too much later. I was so nervous. I walked up and put the hat on my head. I felt horrible. Ok, what if this was all a mistake. What if there was another Lily Evans in London, and she was the one the letter was adressed to?

I had to stop myself and put the hat on my head. Petunia would have barfed at the sight, probably, which made me smile.

Then, there was the voice in my ear. I nearly jumped.

"Ah, yes, Miss Evans. Let's see… you're plenty bright, and with lots of courage. Ravenclaw could work... but, oh no, what's this. Oh, you most certainly belong in GRYFFINDOR!"

I took the hat and set it back on the stool. Other than Maria, Jen, and two other girls, Megan Weaver and Madeline Young, were sorted into Gryffindor First Year Girls. The Gryffindor First Year Boys were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and (much to my dismay) James Potter.

The feast was really nice. Jen made us sit with the Potter Gang, but I managed the furthest seat possible Potter.

Gryffindor Tower is really awesome. The Common Room is huge, with a huge fireplace and plenty of tables, chairs, and couches. Our room is really nice too. There's a bathroom, five beds, complete with curtains. There's a mirror, some chairs, and a small table. There's also a huge window.

Meg's digging through her trunk, looking for her nightgown. Maddy's writing a letter to her parents. Maria is sitting in front of the mirror combing her hair while talking about Potter, and how "cute", "adoreable", and "soo…ahh… you know…". Jen's sitting on her bed, disagreeing with Maria. Maria sat closest to him, and stared at him throughout the meal. It was sick!

I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed. 'Night.

__

Your's Hating James Potter,

_Lily_

September 1st

I hate Lily Evans. I hate Lily Evans. I hate Lily Evans. I hate Lily Evans. I hate Lily Evans.

I could fill this whole journal with that and never get bored of writing it. Why? Because I HATE LILY EVANS. First, she snapps at me, which I can let slide. Then she calls me IDIOT. Ok, I am not and Idiot. Then she blames me when SHE forgets the counter curse to jelly-legs, which we had cursed each other with.

She's friends with Remus' cousin, Jen Moons. She's also in Gryffindor, my house. As you can guess, I'm in Gryffindor as well. She's also Muggle born, which (Dad would kill me if he knew what I was writing right now) is and advantage because now I can beat her in class. She's completely and entirely annoying, and acts like she's better than everyone else. She has bright red hair, and it's strange that I'm the ONLY one fhat thinks it's ugly. She yelled at me when I called her Carrot Head, so now she's Turnip.

Anyway, why did she have to be put in Gryffindor? Why? She belongs in Hufflepuff, or maybe Slytherin… no, she definetly belongs in Hufflepuff, with the rest of the Idiots.

Hating Lily Evans,

James Potter

P.S.- What sort of a name is "Lily" anyway?

Author's Notes- Ok, tell me honestly and truly what you think, PLEASE. Ok, if you like it I'll continue it, but I have the ten review thing going for this story too, only it's five reviews since I'm nice and this is a new story. Now, homework is beckoning…

Any comments you do want to put in your review? Email me at StarlightEve88@aol.com

Bye!


	2. September & October- Mudbloods and Hallo...

Author's Notes- recovers from a fainting spell. OMG! I got 16 reviews in less than 24 hours. So, I guess I'm continuing. Thanxs for those reviews. Ok, I really don't know what to write. This is chapter 2 of "Yours Hating James Potter". Yeah.  
  
Disclamer- I don't own a thing! OK, I don't own anything you are reading, I don't have any money (Ok, I do have some, but you don't want it, trust me. It's left over from a field trip I took). It all belongs to J.K. Rowlings and whoever owns Harry Potter etc. I don't own a thing, and I'm not being paid.  
  
1 Yours Hating James Potter  
  
1.1 September 2nd  
  
This school is much different then all those London schools, much different. I woke up early, thanks a whole bunch to Maria's alarm clock (which was set for 6:30 am!). When I yelled at her she just said, "Do you think I'm this beautiful naturally?"  
  
"You're not beautiful," Jen whispered from her bed, which is right beside mine.  
  
"No! It takes a lot of work, and that includes getting up at 6:30," Maria snapped, and I figured she didn't hear Jen's comment.  
  
Her and Jen didn't exactly hit it off last night, unless you cont pushing each other around "hitting off".  
  
So, anyway, after she disappeared into the bathroom Meg, Maddy, and Jen fell back asleep. But I couldn't, so I got out of bed, and got dressed. I don't think I'll ever get used to the sound of Maria's alarm clock at 6:30 am.  
  
Anyway, around 7:30 everyone else got up, and the five of us (Meg wouldn't let us leave Maria behind, no matter how annoying she was getting) walked down to breakfast.  
  
And guess who was there (well, other than the rest of the school)? Potter and his gang.  
  
"Hi, James," Maria said in the sweetest voice (she doesn't sound like that naturally, oh no, she has to wake up at 6:30 am to do that).  
  
"Hi." Potter started.  
  
"Maria," Sirius whispered.  
  
"Hi Maria," Potter finished.  
  
"Oh, smoothe, Potter. Forget her name, real smoothe," I said, sitting down.  
  
"Shut up, Turnip," Potter replied.  
  
"Oh, great come back. I have tears in my eyes because of the great James Potter's comeback!" I announced sarcasticly.  
  
"I'm just telling you, watch your back," Potter said, challengingly.  
  
"I'm so scared," I said, rolling my eyes.  
  
Then, after a few more comments, we stood glaring at each other as Professor McGonagall and another Professor stood between us.  
  
"The first day, and allready they are making trouble!" Professor McGonagall told the other professor.  
  
I wasn't supposed to hear that. The bell rang, and we went to our classes. Jen, Meg, Maddy, and I managed to get seats in all our classes far away from Potter and his gang. Maria, however, always chose the seat directly behind Potter, and would stare at him throughout the lesson. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't take ONE note.  
  
Honestly, the way she stares at him is SICKENING. Just thinking about it makes me want to puke.  
  
The classes were really cool. However, with Potter in them they were worse. He wouldn't let me have one moment of victory.  
  
In Potions, when we were called upon to tell the professor the 4 most used ingredients, Potter and I both answered two of them. We were the only ones who knew them.  
  
In Defense Against the Dark Arts, we were the only ones who knew the Counter Curse for Body-Bind.  
  
It went on and on in each class, except to.  
  
First, there was Charms. Professor Flitwick called on Potter to answer the easiest question, and he didn't know the answer to anything he was asked! Professor Flitwick always called on me after this, and I always knew the answer. They were the easiest questions.  
  
Then there was Transfiguration. I really hate that class. I can't do it, and Potter simply grinned when I couldn't turn my piece of hay into a needle and instead set fire to it. It was a complete accident, and I was mad at the thing for not turning into a needle.  
  
So, all the classes were great, except for Transfiguration. I'm dropping that as soon as I can. Ok, maybe you can't drop the class, but I wish I could. The way Potter grinned at me just makes me want to crush his empty skull into powder and then burn it.  
  
Urgh! Now I'm mad!  
  
Yours Hating James Potter,  
  
Lily  
  
September 2nd  
  
So much for that. Turnip is driving me crazy! She's muggle-born, and just as good as me in all my classes! Except Transfiguration! I will never forget that! The flames just bursting out of that piece of hay! Classic! Well, I did humiliate myself in front of the whole class in Charms, but that's a stupid class anyway. Besides, how can someone concentrate when an annoying girl is staring at them from behind? The annoying girl is named Maria, and she's a first year Gryffindor too. She's just too annoying for words. I swear! At least Sirius and I have made up a list of our victims. Even if I did tell Kel she was on it, she isn't. She's too far away, but in the summer she might be added.  
  
Anyway, there's Turnip, right in bold big letters on the top. Then there's Jen Moons, Megan, and Madeline (Turnip's friends). Then there's also Severus Snape, the greasy slimeball of Slytherin. And a few others that looked like worthy targets. Remus will help, even if he did tell us to watch our backs.  
  
"They won't just roll over and play dead, you know," he said, then added, "Especially Lily."  
  
Who cares? What does Turnip have on me anyway?  
  
Peter will help. I knew he would. Sirius and Remus aren't very fond of him, but he's ok. Besides, we're his only friends.  
  
I plan to get really sweet revenge on Turnip. NO ONE makes fun of a Potter and gets away with it, especially me.  
  
Hating Lily Evans (Turnip)  
  
James  
  
1.2 September 5th  
  
Sirius is at detention right now. I swear, he loves detention. He diliberatly goes out of his way to get it. He set up a trap in one of the hallways, and hid to see who it would catch. Well, he waited until a teacher came along, and set the trap off. He got a detention, and came into the Common Room all happy.  
  
"Only 4999 more!" he announced, "Until I get suspended!"  
  
Did I mention he's crazy? Another piece of proof: he keeps a little notebook in his pocket with a tally, to see who wins the arguments between Potter and I. It's stupid, even if we get in more each day. Oh well.  
  
Yours Hating James Potter,  
  
Lily  
  
1.2.1 Lily James Teachers  
  
10 9 15  
  
1.3 September 7th- Early morning  
  
1.4 I just woke up from this really strange dream. I can't remember it very well. But I was in what looked like a nursery. Yeah. it was a nursery. There was a crib, so it had to be a nursery. The walls were blue, and there were baby toys spread here and there, and a window. The window was open slightly, and it was dark out. There was baby music playing. Then, lightning flashes, and there's a scream. I turn around, and there's a figure in the doorway, moving towards me. I'm scared, but I don't know why.  
  
1.5 Then I woke up. Everyone else is asleep. I don't know why I'm worried about this, but I just got a strange feeling from the dream. It was so. REAL.  
  
1.6 I'm probably just imagining things. 'Night.  
  
1.7 Yours Hating James Potter,  
  
1.8 Lily  
  
1.9  
  
September 12th  
  
They give tons of homework here. Yet I find it all easy and help my friends (not including Maria, who still sits behind Potter and watches every movement he makes). But my group of friends do include Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, Potter's friends. They are really nice, and funny. How they ever became friends with an Idiot like Potter is beyond me.  
  
Yours Hating James Potter,  
  
Lily  
  
September 15th  
  
I'm gonna kill him. I'm going to wring his stinking neck! Do you know what Potter did? He planted dungbombs all over our room and in our hall. So now our room and hall smell like a pig pen!  
  
Do you know how awful it is to wake up to that kind of smell?  
  
Don't worry, we'll get Potter back, BIG TIME. And it will be more creative then dungbombs in a room. How about dungbombs in their trunk. hehehe, I think I've got an idea. Got to go dicuss it with Jen.  
  
Yours Hating James Potter more than ever,  
  
Lily  
  
1.10 September 25th  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Every morning for the past ten days, all of Gryffindor tower (except maybe Maria with her 6:30 wake up call) has woken to either the scream "POTTER!" or the scream "EVANS!". The reason: both my friends, Lily and James, are constantly fighting or pulling pranks on the other. So one of them or both of them is always waking up to something new: a different hair color, dungbombs, things missing (Lily dropped James' books out the window the other day, it was HILARIOUS), and so on.  
  
I think the house is all tired with it, but it's Lily and James. There's nothing we can do to stop them, believe me, we've tried. Sirius suggested that we make them fall in love. The whole tower laughed. Besides, for saying that Maria will hate him forever.  
  
Speaking of Maria, here she comes to wreck the day!  
  
Jen  
  
1.11 September 25th  
  
Maria is mad at Sirius and me for some reason. Well, she's always mad at me since I threw her alarm clock out the window yesterday. But I don't see why she's mad at Sirius.  
  
Did you know she's writing love notes to Potter? They are funny. Jen, Meg, Maddy, and I found a few yesterday on top of her trunk while she was in the bathroom. They were hilarious. Maria found us reading them and I thought she would explode. Her face turned bright red, and she snatched them from my hands.  
  
"You better watch yourself, Lily Evans," she growled.  
  
"You're spending way too much time around Potter. You're starting to sound alike," I told her.  
  
Her face turned bright red, and her hand crumpled the notes. She turned around and stormed out of the room. I have to go and play a little spy work with Jen, so that I can set up the trick on Potter when he and his friends leave to do their nightly roam around the school to time themselves and see how long it takes to get detention. It's a shame they've all become nuetral. Yeah, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Jen, Meg, and Maddy have declared themselves nuetral, and won't help one of us without helping the other. Oh well, gotta go.  
  
Yours Hating James Potter  
  
Lily  
  
1.12 October 1st  
  
1.13 The teachers gave us all our standings in class after a month. Potter and I are tied for first in every class but Charms and Transfiguration. I'm leading in Charms, and he's at the bottom. I'm at the bottom in Transfiguration, and he's leading. He won't let me forget it, either.  
  
1.14 All day it was "Haha, Turnip is failing Transfiguration! You won't be allowed to become a second year if you don't start passing it!"  
  
1.15 Finally, I turned around and said, "Yeah, well you aren't exactly passing Charms, now are you?"  
  
1.16 His face went red, and he turned away. I saw Sirius make a little check next to my name in the collum, and grinned.  
  
1.17 Yours Very Madly,  
  
Lily  
  
1.18 October 3rd  
  
1.19 Even as I write this I'm in shock. Ok, something weird just happened. Well, it didn't JUST happen, it was more a few minutes ago. I'm sitting in the girl's bathroom writing this, since I'm supposed to be in Charms, but got a break to go to the bathroom. Yes, I carry this diary around with me since I don't trust leaving it alone in my room.  
  
1.20 Ok, about why I'm so shocked.  
  
1.21 My friends and I (with Maria and Potter, Maria drooling over Potter and Potter joking with Sirius) were walking to Charms, from Potions. We have Potions with the Slytherins, and the two groups have to walk in the same hallways, since the Slytherins go to Transfiguration, which is right by Charms. So, anyway, the Slytherins were a bit ahead of us, and talking and giggling.  
  
1.22 Jen, Meg, Maddy, and I were joking about something (I forget what we were joking about, but it will come to me). So, anyway, the Slytherins slow down and finally stop. We don't notice until we're standing a few feet behind them. They're blocking the hallway, so we can't get through.  
  
1.23 "Come on, budge over," Sirius told them.  
  
1.24 They just stood there, whispering among themselves, and occasionally laughing.  
  
1.25 "Come on, just move," Potter said.  
  
1.26 "Why is Potter in such a hurry to get to a class if he's failing it?" Severus Snape asked Potter.  
  
1.27 "Because I, unlike you slimy Slytherins, actually care about my classes, which you can't say the same for," Potter answered.  
  
1.28 "Come on, guys," I said, and started to walk towards them, planning to push through them.  
  
1.29 Jen, Meg, and Maddy followed. When we got just a few steps away from them Snape, who was in front, stepped back.  
  
1.30 "Careful, don't come to close! We just took showers, and don't want to be dirtied by a Mudblood like you. Or should I say a turnip?" Snape asked.  
  
1.31 I turned bright red. All my friends, Maria, and Potter froze. I got the idea that when he had called me a "mudblood" he had called me something REALLY bad. My guess was confirmed when Potter did the strangest thing. He stood up for me.  
  
1.32 Yeah, he seriously did. JAMES POTTER STOOD UP FOR ME, LILY "TURNIP" EVANS, AKA, HIS ENEMY! I thought I would faint with shock right then and there.  
  
1.33 Here's what he did.  
  
1.34 He told Snape, "First of all NO ONE calls her 'Turnip' but me, and second of all NO ONE calls her or ANYONE 'mudblood', Snape."  
  
1.35 I thought for sure that Snape was dead.  
  
1.36 "Don't you ever call Lily that again," Jen yelled.  
  
1.37 They all looked like they could kill, expcept Maria, who I couldn't see but I know she wouldn't have cared much if I died.  
  
1.38 Luckily, Professor Flitwick came walking down the hall, looking for us when he hadn't shown up in class.  
  
1.39 I asked to be excused, and he let me, and I came here to write.  
  
1.40 I feel a bit woozy. Why did Potter stand up for me? I'm his enemy. He's my enemy. We HATE each other. I can't get it straight. Oh well, I feel like he did me a favor. But it doesn't mean I have to stop playing tricks on him.  
  
1.41 Yours feeling strange,  
  
1.42 Lily  
  
1.43  
  
1.44 October 3rd  
  
1.45 Dear Diary,  
  
1.46 The nerve of Severus Snape! Now guess what he did? He called Lily a MUDBLOOD! I could kill him. I could take his little slimy neck and strangle him right now, without even fretting about it. That's how angry I am. But the only funny thing about it was that James stood up for Lils. I think Sirius might have been right about what he said.  
  
1.47 Maria wasn't very happy about James sticking up for Lils, though. Oh well, she's still as annoying as ever.  
  
1.48 Jen  
  
1.49  
  
1.50 October 15th  
  
1.51 This stinks. I failed another Transfiguration test. Dang, I hate that class. What good is nowing how to change something into something else anyway? Besides, Potter got a 100 on the stupid test. He makes me so MAD sometimes. I've even managed to forget how he stood up for me.  
  
1.52 Halloween is coming up. There's going to be a feast, and Dumbledore got a skeleton band to play for us while we eat. It sounds like a lot of fun.  
  
1.53 Yours,  
  
1.54 Lily  
  
Jamie,  
  
Mum told me to write you, and see how you were doing. I miss you a lot. So does Mum and Dad. Have you got all Mum's letters. She writes you at least ONCE A WEEK. I hope she writes me that much when I go to Hogwarts. I can't wait. You haven't sent me a letter yet. Come to think of it, you haven't sent ANY OF US a letter yet. Where's all the mail? Sis better bring back some mail for me! You said you were going to put me on your joke list, but I think you were lying because no one has played a joke on me (except Dally Fresh, but that was a SMALL prank, nothing you have to know about). So be proud, because when I come to Hogwarts I can help you (it's only two more years!). Does James Potter the Girl Magnet have a girlfriend yet? Better yet, have you even found a girl who doesn't grovel at your feet when you walk by? Sis better bring me mail after I send this. Kel  
  
1.55 October 22nd  
  
1.56 I'm still kind of mad at what Snape said about Turnip on the third, but now I have more problems. But Kelly's letter made me miss home, not a lot, a Potter will never admit that he's homesick. I've been too wrapped up with Hogwarts to remember that I have a family at home. So I have to write a letter when I'm done. I kinda miss picking on Kel, since I can't pick on anyone here the way I pick on Kel. I tease Turnip, yeah, but they're two different victims.  
  
1.57 James  
  
1.58  
  
1.59 Kel,  
  
1.60 I know, we haven't gotten to your name yet on the list, and probably won't, not until summer, but still, watch your back. A howler might be coming your way. wait, great idea.  
  
1.61  
  
1.62 Later  
  
1.63 Note to self: send Howler to Turnip.  
  
1.64  
  
1.65 Kel,  
  
1.66 To continue. Nah, I don't have a girlfriend. Not that there's tons of girls who would like to be my girlfriend, their just too annoying right now (like a Certain Person). And yes, there are certain people who do not fall on their knees and, as you put it, grovel before me, like another Certain Person. I'm kinda making life hard for her right now, but don't tell Mum or Dad that, kay? Hope alls well on the homefront, and if your brother's going to keep up his good grades he has to do his homework. James  
  
1.67 P.S.- When are you going to stop calling me Jamie?  
  
1.68 October 23rd  
  
Dang that James Potter! He is so rude sometimes, do you know that! Guess what he did to me. I was surprised this morning when I woke up and everything seemed fine. I figured he had finally surrendered, but I didn't say anything. So, we went down to breakfast, and the mail came in. An owl came soaring past me, with a red envelope. Everyone stopped to stare at it, and it dropped down in front of me. Jen, Meg, and Maddy were staring at me.  
  
"What did you do?" Meg asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
But I found out, when I opened the envelope. A roar erupted from it, a roar of a voice.  
  
"LILY EVANS, I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU ARE FAILING TRANSFIGURATIONG! YOU ARE BRINGING SHAME TO THE FAMILY NAME! TO THINK, THE NAME EVANS RUINED BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T DO WELL IN ONE CLASS! YOU HAD BETTER GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER RIGHT NOW!" the yelling voice cried.  
  
"I didn't know you're mother did Howlers, Lils," Jen said.  
  
"She doesn't even know what they are," I said cooly, then turned towards the other end of the table and yelled, "POTTER, YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY!"  
  
I can't believe he did that to me, in front of the WHOLE SCHOOL. I swear, I'm going to get him back so bad, he'll run away from school with his tail between his legs.  
  
Yours Hating James Potter,  
  
Lily  
  
1.69 October 25th  
  
Getting even with Potter will have to wait. The reason: Flying Lessons. They were today. The Gryffindors and Slytherins met outside, and were taught to fly. I think I could puke just remembering it. Potter was the best flyer, just like he bragged he was. Remus wasn't into it very much, Jen was having fun, so was Maria, Meg, and Maddy. I, however, was about to fall off my broom. It shook while we were in the air, and I was scared sick. It was shaking a whole lot, and Jen noticed. She wrapped the broomstick.  
  
"Come on, Lils, fly a bit lower," she said, but no matter how low she got me it kept shaking, until I was clear laying on the ground and HURTING.  
  
I had fell only about six feet but it HURT.  
  
"You OK, Lils?" Jen asked.  
  
"I'm fine. But I think I'll keep my feet on the ground from now on, thanks," I said, rubbing the back of my head.  
  
I hate flying. I hope I'll never have to do it again. I'll never forget Potter's face, beaming when I fell off.  
  
"Hah! Turnip can't fly!" he kept calling.  
  
Yours in Pain,  
  
Lily  
  
1.70  
  
1.71 October 31st  
  
Halloween was GREAT! There were no classes, since it's kind of a holiday. The third years and all the years above went to Hogsmeade. But we were in first year, and couldn't. So, instead, I went to the library and got a book on curses, to see if I could find anything to make Potter wish he'd never been born. I found a few things, and went upstairs and hid the book, then went downstairs to the feast with my friends.  
  
It was so neat! The Great Hall was lit with candles. Not even Potter could spoil this evening. The food was delicous. I loved it all, except for the fact that Potter was sitting just a few seats down and Maria was being the regular Maria.  
  
Yours,  
  
Lily  
  
Author's Notes- That's all for now. Let's see, I want 25 reviews before I continue, total, not separate, and if I get 50 (which, let's just say, probably won't happen), I'll post Chapter 4 without the usual "it will take me this. to continue". So, people, tell all your friends you read a wonderful story if you like this, and if you don't just don't read anymore, but please don't flame. For those of you who got this from browsing, I have another story up, my original one. It's called "Lily's Lake" and it's another L/J story, with 19 chapter, with a different plot, and most of my reviews for it have been really good. So, check that out, and R&R for me, as a birthday present (my brithday's November 10th). Thanxs. ~Starlight Eve~  
  
If you got any additional comments that you don't want to say in a review tell me at my e-mail at Starlighteve88@aol.com. Thanks a bunch! 


	3. November & December- The Joys of Christm...

Author's Notes- Hey all! This is the third chapter in the steadily growing "Yours Hating James Potter" series. Did any of you go and read "Lily's Lake"? It still needs somewhere around 4 votes before continuation (I have the next two chapters ready and waiting). So, enjoy this chapter of "Yours Hating James Potter" and when you're done click on the little button that says "Place a review" or something, and tell me something! Thanks a whole ton!  
  
1 November 1st  
  
It's been two months since I came to Hogwarts, and I feel like I've been here a lifetime. I miss home some, but Hogwarts is awesome. Maria's speaking to me again, for some reason (I still don't know why she STOPPED speaking to me in the first place). Potter's just being annoying Potter, but I'm not done with him yet. Oh yes, I have something big for his over blown head, and I shall do it in front of the whole school. Let's just say their's a vial of liquid underneath my bed, for a Potion I've been working on making ever since he sent me that Howler. It's Pus, that a third year stole from the Greenhouses, and I stole from them. I didn't actually steal it. The third year is Maddy's cousin, so I simply asked for it, and they gave me some. It's enough for one thing on pumkin juice, and best of all, POTTER HAS NO IDEA WHAT'S COMING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!  
  
Yours Laughing so Hard I think I'm having a spasm,  
  
Lily  
  
2 November 2nd  
  
It worked, but it kinda backfired. You see, I woke up early with Maria's alarm clock (she gotta new one, and set it for 6:15! Urgh, this girl is driving me insane!), and hurried to get dressed, brush my hair, and grabbed my book bag with the vial tucked safetly inside. I hurried downstairs, so I was the only one at breakfast. I quickly poured some of the Pus into Potter's usual seat's goblet. But when my friends, Maria, and Potter, came down Sirius sat down in Potter's usual seat, with the pussed goblet. I think I went pale. Sirius lifted his goblet to drink and I almost died. But I knocked it out of his hand anyway, and the goblet went flying over the rest of us, drenching Potter and I, Potter who was sitting next to him and me who was standing from knocking the goblet right over him. I have it all over, on my back, my face, and my arms. Potter got it everwhere too, all over his face, down his front, and his arms too. He looked as if he could kill.  
  
"EVANS! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" he yelled.  
  
Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall rushed over looking really mad. The made us go to the Hospital wing, where we had to stand a lecture on the dangers of puss. So, my face has a lot of bandages on it, same with my back, and my arm is just wrapped up in a cast. Madame Pomfrey is insisting on Potter and I staying, since we are both covered in boils, and they HURT.  
  
"Well it's your fault, not mine," Potter said.  
  
"Well maybe YOU shouldn't have sent me that Howler and then I WOULDN'T of tried to get you back!" I yelled back at him.  
  
"It's still your fault," Potter answered cooly.  
  
"It's no more my fault than it is yours," I told him.  
  
Madame Pomfrey got so sick of our yelling at each other she seperated us with a screen. So now I'm in the Hospital Wing, writing this with my good hand, yelling names back and forth at Potter. HE IS SO ANNOYING.  
  
Gosh, this HURTS! Remind me next time to watch where I put my pus.  
  
Yours,  
  
Lily  
  
3 November 3rd  
  
I'm finally out of the Hospital Wing. Jen, Meg, and Maddy brought me my work, so I don't have to redo anything in any of my classes (even if I did do really bad on the Transfigurating assignment). It was worth seeing the comment "Miss Evans, you really need to try a bit more on your assignments" when I saw Potter's charm assignment's "Mr. Potter, this work is unacceptable".  
  
I'm just really mad that Professor McGonagall does that. I do try on my assignments! I really do!  
  
Yours,  
  
3.1 Lily  
  
P.S.- I think Maria was disappointed that I got out of the Hospital Wing so early, even if Potter got out the same time I did.  
  
November 10th  
  
There's frost on the ground outside, and it's COLD! In Herbology class we spent most of the time shivering than studying the plant. It was really pathetic. Oh well, I really don't need to get sick, especially with that Transfiguration Exam coming up. I need to take lots of notes, even if it doesn't do me any good. Maybe I can talk Maddy into letting me use her notes and try to transfigure something.  
  
Yours,  
  
Lily  
  
P.S.- Dumbledore said that if Potter and I get into any more fights he'll send letters home about our behavior. Petunia would taunt me FOREVER!  
  
November 10th  
  
Ok, I'm finally around one quarter to forgetting what Turnip did to me a few days ago, but I won't get all into that. Thank God my boils are gone. Those killed! Professor Dumbledore said that if Turnip and I get into another fight like that he'll write home. That would be really bad. You'd probably find me hanging in a tree in the backyard if that happened, but oh well. Let's just hope Turnip won't start anything, even if I do have to get her back for those boils. I'll wait and do something that won't get public attention, like maybe over the holidays send her another Howler. Nah. that's old. Oh well, I'll have to think it over. Sirius won't help me with ideas over Turnip, so I'll have to think of it myself. Sirius is on the other side of the room, counting Dumgbombs, and he thinks I'm doing homework.  
  
James  
  
November 14th  
  
So far I've managed not to get on Turnip's nerves, but it's HARD. She's always on my nerves! I can't help but sometimes let comments slip. We both have to work really hard not to start trying to kill each other. She always storms up to her room when I say anything.  
  
James  
  
4 November 19th  
  
It's REALLY cold outside. I wish it would just warm up. Potions in the dungeons is the WORST, except maybe Transfiguration. By the way, I got a 67 on that Exam. But at least I passed. There was a little comment on it. "Miss Evans, you must apply yourself to your lessons more." I could have puked. I don't "apply" myself? Ok, I borrowed Maddy's notes for FOUR hours the day before the EXAM and practicly memorized them. But did it help me turn a leaf into a tea cozy? Noooooooooo. So maybe McGonagall should keep her comments on applying myself to HERSELF!  
  
Yours,  
  
Lily  
  
5 P.S.- I feel like going and yelling at Potter right now, but I can't. Dang, Dumbledore!  
  
6 November 23rd  
  
That's not much to write these days. It's all the same. I'm failing Transfiguration, having trouble getting along with Potter, so on and so forth. Everyday's the same, but exciting. Maybe it's because I'm mad at McGonagall.  
  
Yours VERY boringly,  
  
Lily  
  
November 25th  
  
I broke Maria's second alarm clock. I didn't throw this one out the window, I was trying to see if I could transfigure it, and I kinda. well. melted it. She's not too happy, needless to say.  
  
Yours,  
  
Lily  
  
December 1st  
  
I've decided to go home for Christmas. Other than that there is no news. Except the Hogwarts gossip: Mildred Bilstred, a fourth year Hufflepuff, made her hair fall out in Potions when she brewed something wrong. Oh, well, she's in the hospital wing.  
  
Yours,  
  
Lily  
  
December 7th  
  
Maria told Potter about me melting her alarm clock! I'm so mad at her, and at Potter for that fact! When I came into the Common Room after dinner Potter yelled across the room, "Evans! Still can't transfigure a clock? Tsk, tsk."  
  
I wanted to strangle Maria. Anyway, I got my hands on a dung bomb that will find it's way into Potter's trunk. Oh, gotta go. Potter and his friends just left the Common Room. Probably another kitchen raid. I gotta to plant something.  
  
Yours,  
  
Lily  
  
December 8th  
  
Dung all over Potter's homework! Success!  
  
Yours,  
  
Lily  
  
7 December 10th  
  
Ten more days until Christmas Holidays. Then I have to go home and listen to dratted Petunia. At least I have my own room now.  
  
Yours,  
  
7.1 Lily  
  
December 12th  
  
Ahah! Victory! Maria also keeps a diary! And guess what, I found it! Can you believe how incredibly insane that girl is? She left it lying wide open on her bed today! Jen, Meg, Maddy, and I had a fine time reading from it. Hahah! She is so funny. For instance, she wrote: "One day James Potter will fall desperatly in love with me and we'll get married." Talk about corny! Plus, she has JP outlined in a heart throughout the whole diary, on like every page.  
  
"Hello, insane asylum? Can you take away Maria for us?"  
  
Yours,  
  
7.2 Lily  
  
December 18th  
  
Maria still doesn't know that we know she keeps a diary. I find it amusing to, when I'm bored, she what she writes. My name is mentioned a few times. Mostly it's "that dratted Evans girl" or something like that.  
  
I know, I know, I should read her diary, but oh, she's so mean to me! So this is just a revenge she doesn't know about.  
  
Yours,  
  
Lily  
  
8 December 20th  
  
London, England  
  
I'm home. Petunia is being very much Petuniaish. She's also home for the Holidays, and talks of little else except how so and so got in trouble with so and so, or how so and so likes so and so. She' such a gossip. Plus, Mum, Dad, and I don't even know who's she's talking about! Mum and Dad nod politely, and say "is that so, Petunia?" at the right times. But I just roll my eyes and start mimicking her.  
  
Yours,  
  
Lily  
  
9 Later  
  
Dumbledore wrote Mum and Dad. They just told me. Dumbledore wrote them! He told them that Potter and I have been fighting a lot. Mum gave me such a talking to.  
  
"Lily, we don't even know these people! We have to make a good impression to them, and that does not include fighting with them!" Mum told me.  
  
Petunia was grinning the backround the whole time. Dumbledore said he would write if we did one more thing wrong, but he turned out writing them ANYWAY! So much for trying to be little miss good girl.  
  
Yours extremely annoyed,  
  
Lily  
  
December 20th  
  
Oh, great. I am in so much trouble. I've actually been grounded to my room for the next two days. I've NEVER been grouned before in my LIFE. And I have Turnip and Dumbledore to thank for this. Yeah, Dumbledore wrote home. Mum is furious, and so is Dad. They want me to write a "I'm sorry" letter to Turnip! That's so unfair, since she started all of the fights (ok, maybe not all, but most). When I told Dad this he said it was also my fault because I went along with it. Parents! Kel is surprised to. Mum and Dad have never been this mean to me! When I got home they were all happy. And, completely out of the blue, Dad just asks, "So, who's this Lily Evans?"  
  
I answered, casual, "She's the really annoying muggle-born girl. I don't know why she got into Hogwarts in the first place, that's how annoying she is."  
  
Then I noticed my mistake. Evans isn't a wizarding name. Dumbledore must have written them. My dad wasn't happy that I classified her as a muggle-born, or that I said she shouldn't be allowed in Hogwarts. So that's why I'm grounded tomorrow as well.  
  
I have to write my letter now.  
  
James  
  
Dear Turnip Evans,  
  
I'm sorry I treated you so bad at Hogwarts, and I hope you and your family will forgive me. James Potter  
  
I'm going to kill Mum and Dad. This is so embarassing!  
  
10 December 23rd  
  
I got a letter from Potter. It was an apology. I guess Dumbledore sent a letter to his parents too. Mum and Dad have calmed down a bit, but Petunia wouldn't leave me alone until I threatened to turn her into a mouse and put her out in the streets. That shut her up. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. Dad's sister, Lyddie, (Mum's an only child) is coming over. Dad's sister is younger than him, and adopted this really annoying girl Victoria from Germany or Austria, or someplace like that. She's two years younger than me, only nine years old, and is SPOILED rotten. Aunt Lyddie really REALLY needs to say "no" to her once in a while. Like once, Aunt Lyddie took Mum, Petunia, and I shopping and all Victoria had to do was point at something and say "I want that" and it was in the cart. Aunt Lyddie finally tried to draw the line at a expensive doll house and Victoria through a huge fit, right there in the shop. Aunt Lyddie kept telling her no, until Victoria started crying and got down on the floor, kicking and screaming, and Aunt Lyddie bent right over and bought the doll house. If Petunia or I had acted like that we'd get slapped and Mum wouldn't buy us ANYTHING.  
  
Yours,  
  
Lily  
  
December 24th~ Christmas Eve  
  
Aunt Lyddie and Victoria are here. They are spending the night, and all of tomorrow and the 26th with us because Uncle Ron is in the U.S. on buisness. So Aunt Lyddie brought over all their gifts and put them under the tree with our's. Of course, it looks like Victoria got everything she wanted on her long Christmas list.  
  
Victoria is sharing a room with me, and Aunt Lyddie is sleeping on the pull out couch. The only reason I can write is because Victoria is asleep, finally.  
  
Yours,  
  
Lily  
  
December 25th~ Christmas  
  
Victoria is spitting mad! I wouldn't be if I were her. She got 99 out of a hundred things on her list, and is mad because she didn't get all 100! Aunt Lyddie is frantic. She kept whispering, "Vicky, dear, please! Vicky, Vicky, I'll get it for you, I promise!"  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU GET IT FOR ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Vicky screamed, stomping her feet and banging her fists against the walls.  
  
Meanwhile, Mum, Dad, Petunia, and I were watching from the door to the kitchen.  
  
Finally, Aunt Lyddie gave in, and said she'd take her to the toy store and buy her anything she wanted. Big mistake, now they'll be bankrupt!  
  
Anyways, I had an interesting Christmas, and still have tomorrow to spend with Victoria. How will I surivive? It almost makes me wish I was stuck in the same room with Potter instead of Victoria, but at least Victoria doesn't pelt me with dungbombs the whole time.  
  
Merry Christmas,  
  
Lily  
  
Christmas Day  
  
The whole extended Potter- Myers- Pratter family came over, and Sirius' family, who are really close to mine. I would have loved to play a few pranks, except for two problems. One: Mum pulled Sirius and I aside before it started, and warned us that if we pulled one prank she'd get us both grounded. Yeah, she actually said that! It turned out the reason was Great Aunt Judy was sick and looked like she would collapse at any moment, and Mum didn't want us to give her a heartattack. Two: Aunt Mary was there, and she is prone to killing anyone who made a mess of anything.  
  
So Sirius, Kel, and I had to get our cheeks pinched and so on and so forth. Sirius said that maybe we should pull a little bitty prank, like putting a little something in the punch. So, Kel "accidently" spilled the pepper in the punch. Uncle Boris doubled over in a coughing fit as a outcome, so Mum spilt the punch out the window and made us make some more punch, which wouldn't have been so bad if Mum AND Mrs. Black were watching us the whole time.  
  
James  
  
11 December 27th  
  
Victoria is gone! Finally! I have my room to myself again!  
  
January 1st~ New Years Day  
  
Happy New Years!  
  
Vacation is coming to a close. We return to Hogwarts on the third. But, worry not! James Potter is in for it! Yes, it is the truth! Why? Because I'm meeting Jen, Meg, and Maddy in Diagon Alley tomorrow, and I plan on stocking up.  
  
I know Potter sent me a "I'm Sorry Letter" but he's still Potter, and I highly doubt he's changed his ways.  
  
Got to go, Petunia is calling me to help her make dinner (Dad's working and Mom's in the basement).  
  
Yours,  
  
Lily  
  
12 P.S.- Only a few more days until I'm free of Petunia! Yay!  
  
Author's Notes- Another short chapter, and not a very good one, but it's a chapter anyway. So, tell me what you think (be kind, not cruel), and if you think it sucked, please don't tell me so *glares at Err and ginger*. Anyway, I have another short fic up, called "Am I Missing You", so check that out, and if you haven't allready, go check out "Lilys Lake", and so on. Thanks!  
  
Any additional comments can be sent to me at tiff637@yahoo.com or starlighteve88@aol.com 


	4. January & February- Pranks and Valentine...

Author's Note- I'm back! *trumpets blare in the backround serenading me… yeah, right, I wish*. Anyway, this is chapter 4 of Yours Hating James Potter, concentrating on L/MWPP's first year in Hogwarts (don't worry, the sequel is the second year, and after that the third year, yadayadayada). This hasn't been beta-read yet, so ignore all mistakes (I'll put up the edited version once Dragon Enchantress sends it back). So, yeah, R&R, and be kind, not cruel. And read with an open mind.  
  
Disclamer (oh how I hate these things)- how many times must I say it. If anyone out there still thinks I own Harry Potter & co. call up the nut house. BECAUSE I OWN NOTHING!  
  
Now, on a lighter note, here is the fic.  
  
1.1 Yours Hating James Potter  
  
2  
  
3 January 2nd  
  
Just got back from Diagon Alley. It was fun until my day was ruined. Jen, Meg, Maddy, and I were having loads of fun (me mainly picking out things for pranks and the others laughing at my choices). Well, we went to the ice cream parlor and got some ice cream. Then, who did we happen to see, walking down the street? Maria. It had to be Maria. She noticed us and walked right over.  
  
"Hey, girls," she said.  
  
We all managed smiles (mine was VERY small).  
  
"Hello, Maria," Meg said.  
  
Well, after a few mintues Meg convinced us to let Maria hang out with us. I personally thought the day couldn't get any worse. Remind me to knock on wood next time, cuz it didn't get better, it just got worse. WAY WORSE.  
  
Ok, we were all outside the bookstore, when who should walk by, but POTTER, SIRIUS, REMUS, and PETER. Jen, Maddy, and Meg didn't notice, and I ignored it. However, Maria did notice. And being Maria she shrieked and started yelling, "James! James! Hi! Hi! I want to throw myself at your feet!" (Ok, I admit it, I made that last part up. I don't remember what she actually said).  
  
Jen, Maddy, and Meg heard her. Naturally, they all went over to say hi, and I followed because… just because.  
  
So then Jen, Maddy, and Meg wanted to hang out with them, and I wasn't about to hang out alone, what fun would that be, so I had to tag along. And Potter, being Potter, was really annoying.  
  
"Hey, Turnip, what do you got in that bag? Huh?" he would ask.  
  
"If you don't shut up these are what's going to make you meet your Maker," I said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared," Potter said sarcasticly, then made the mistake of turning his back on me.  
  
I took the oppritunity to hit him over the head with the bag (which was quite heavy, trust me).  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Next time don't intimidate me, 'kay?" I said, and smiled at him, then ran to catch up with Jen.  
  
You know what. At that moment I would have rather been in Transfiguration class with McGonagall then where I was then, and that SAYS SOMETHING.  
  
Anyways, gotta go. Bye!  
  
Yours,  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
January 2nd  
  
Life stinks. Life sucks. Life SMELLS! Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I had decided to go to Diagon Alley for the day. Huge mistake. Guess who was there? Turnip and Maria. The worst combination. And our friends are friends, so Turnip and I actually had to spend half a day together. SHE EVEN HIT ME OVER THE HEAD WITH SOMETHING. I don't know what it was, but it HURT. I wanted to kill her, but I have more self control than Turnip, so I simply gave her a green streak in her hair and jumped around yelling, "O Christmas Tree, O Christmas, how ugly are thy branches?"  
  
It was actually very fun.  
  
James  
  
  
  
4 January 3rd- Hogwarts  
  
5 I'm back. Hogwarts hasn't changed. Maria hasn't changed at all. She just set her alarm clock for six (the whole room groaned, followed by an evil glare from Maria).  
  
6 "Maria, we all wake up at normal times, and we all look fine," Jen said.  
  
7 Maria flashed her a look that only Maria can make and replied, cooly, "You say you look fine, but I can prove otherwise."  
  
8 She left the room with Jen mimicking her.  
  
9 "For once, I'd like to see what happened if she didn't wake up at six," Jen said.  
  
10 I went over to her alarm clock and quickly set the alarm for eleven o'clock, the exact time that third classes start.  
  
11 "There, let's see how 'beautiful' she looks now," I said.  
  
And I can't wait to see how she looks, late for class.  
  
Yours,  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
12 January 4th  
  
Ah, the taste of sweet, sweet, revenge. Jen, Meg, Maddy, and I all made it down to breakfast on time, however, when it was time to get to our first class, Maria was no where to be seen. And she didn't show up until our third class, when she ran in, late. Her hair was sticking up in the back, greasy hair (maybe she can join the ranks of Snape!), and had obviously not brushed her teeth.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor, but someone tampered with my alarm," Maria said, and glared at me.  
  
I, naturally, pretended to act all innocent.  
  
"Never the less, Miss Abbey, you are late for class. I'll have to give you detention," the Professor said.  
  
Maria stood in the row, her mouth wide open (which is not a good look for her). Jen, Meg, and even Maddy, kind, forgiving Maddy, giggled.  
  
"Maria, can you move? You're blocking my view," I said, and smiled at her.  
  
"Don't worry, Professor, I won't be late again. I'll get up extra early tomorrow just to make sure," Maria said, and took her seat.  
  
And, Maria set her alarm clock for FIVE in the morning. IS THERE NO JUSTICE IN THE WORLD???  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
January 7th  
  
Potter's in detention, so I can celebrate freely tonight. Maria reset her alarm clock back to six o'clock (I never realized how much six o'clock seemed like sleeping in when you wake up at five), and I actually passed my Transfiguration test today (I got a 66). So I think this is a pretty good day, I think. Then again, Potter just got back. So, you never know.  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
13 January 10th  
  
14 Kel wrote. She asked if we got the newspaper here. I wonder why. Kel doesn't really care that much about what's going on in the news. She's more interested in what's going on in her house. I'll have to send her an owl and ask what she meant.  
  
15  
  
16 January 13th  
  
17 Now I know what Kel meant. She sent me an owl this morning, with a letter and a newspaper article.  
  
18 Here's the letter:  
  
19  
  
20 Jamie,  
  
21 Here's what I meant. Mum and Dad are really worried. They aren't talking about it around me, but I hear. Write us soon, or Mum and Dad will get really worried. Mum's already threatening to be a nervous wreck.  
  
22 Kel  
  
23  
  
And, let's just say, the article wasn't very good news. A whole wizarding family is dead, murdered, and their house burnt. Nothing like this has happened since…since… well, I don't remember when. But I know why Mum and Dad are worried.  
  
James  
  
  
  
January 14th  
  
Something's bugging Potter, I can tell. He got a letter from his sister yesterday, and he's been acting strange all day today. He only called me Turnip TWICE! Ok, sure, he didn't call me Lily at all, and Evans only once. And he didn't turn my hair any weird color today, which is strange.  
  
Jen, Meg, Maddy, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all seem to know what's going on, but I don't, and I WANT TO KNOW! Here's Jen, I'll ask her.  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
Later  
  
Well, now I know why, and I see why Potter's worried. A wizard family was murdered a few days back, and obviously this isn't a usual accurance. And, the wizard family wasn't murdered by any normal ways, like Muggles do, oh no, they were murdered by a dark curse or something like that. So, now the whole school (or everyone who knows) is either worried or confused.  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
January 17th  
  
Potter's back to his normal self. He called me Turnip at least 600 times today (by my count, of course). And I had two hair colors, blue and pink. Yep, Potter's back to his normal, ANNOYING, STUPID, self.  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
24 January 20th  
  
Hate-Potter. Hate-Potter. Hate-Potter.  
  
See the connection? I do. I HATE POTTER!  
  
He got me detention! DETENTION!!! I could kill him right now. No, I think I will kill him. I get to spend tomorrow night cleaning the bedpans in the Hospital Wing.  
  
Yeah, he set off dungbombs over all my robes, so I had to around wearing yesterday's robes. But the reason I got my detention is because I set fire to his Transfiguration essay, and McGonagall got all bent out of shape.  
  
So, tomorrow I get to clean bedpans. Oh, joy.  
  
Yours Hating James Potter,  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
25 January 21st  
  
After cleaning vomit out of bedpans all evening, I think I could vomit. Gosh, how much vomit can one throw up anyway?  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
26 January 24th  
  
Got to write quickly. Sirius found out what the password to the Slytherin Common Room is, and we're all going down to set up some dungbombs. If course, Potter is going. Maria isn't though. She refuses to participate in such "silly antics, much like child games." Ok, I'm sorry, but Maria, you want to go out with Potter (somebody help her, please, who would want to go out with HIM???) and yet she refuses to participate in the things he likes the most. How does that work???  
  
Well, I have to admit, pranks are a bit childish, but they are still funny.  
  
That's Jen. Time to go.  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
27 January 30th  
  
Got caught, go figure. The Slytherins were rather mad, telling by how they had to walk down to the Great Hall in either dungbomb covered clothing or pajamas.  
  
Sirius took all the blame, so we didn't get any detentions or anything. He said something about wanting to break a record.  
  
Strange.  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
February 3rd  
  
It's strange, I've been here five months already, and I feel like I've been here a lifetime.  
  
I'm not feeling to well, the flu's been going around… then again, maybe it's the stink bomb Potter just left off in the Common Room…  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
February 7th  
  
Yep, it was the flu. I've just now started feeling better. My friends, however, are a different story.  
  
Even Potter's sick (hah, he is human!). Jen's constantly sneezing. Maria's trying to convince us she's not feeling all that bad (she's just trying to get out of drinking that evil tasting potion Madame Pomfrey's giving us all).  
  
Ew! She just threw up, all over the floor…  
  
Lily  
  
28 February 10th  
  
Potter's better, unfortunately. Why couldn't he have gotten sick and like, never gotten better? My life would have been so much better.  
  
Maria's in the hospital wing. We forced her to go down there after she threw up. She got a talking to from Madame Pomfrey for not going down their sooner. Our room still stinks though, from Maria's *ahem* spew.  
  
Well, I gotta go do my Transfiguration homework.  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
February 14th- aka St. Valentines Day  
  
How invented this stupid holiday? Can I, like, maybe go back in time and, oh, say, KILL THE GUY!  
  
Ok, maybe it's not that bad. It actually gave us some stuff to laugh at, but still! It's ok for those people with boyfriends and stuff, but for those of us who's only boy problems are how to get Potter back for dieing my owl PINK (HE ACTUALLY DID THAT! CAN YOU BELIEVE?!?!?!?!?!?) it's a bugger.  
  
Ok, so maybe we did get a good laugh at Maria's numerous valentines to Potter…  
  
Yeah, she did send him about fifty. She gave one to her owl (which she herself dyed pink and red, by CHOICE), who brought it in at breakfast, reading in big flashing letters (so the whole school could see, naturally), "Be Mine". Then she left one at his seat with little candies in every class, reading "call me" or something along those lines.  
  
WHAT, DID SHE RAID ONE OF THOSE MUGGLE CANDY STORES AND STEAL ALL THE LITTLE HEART SHAPED CANDY THINGS (ok, maybe those candies aren't all that bad…) AND COPY THEIR LITTLE SAYINGS???  
  
Well, anyways, gotta go. Maria's sending off one last valentine and we, of course, gotta spy.  
  
I know, I'm evil. But hey, living around Maria and Potter, it's kinda hard not to be.  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
February 17th  
  
Ah, the joys of snow! It snowed last night! We got quite a bit too, at least up to my knees.  
  
This afternoon there were tons of people outside, including my friends, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Potty-head, and Maria. Sirius came up with the wise idea to throw a snowball at us (ok, maybe he threw it at Jen), and naturally, we (as in Jen, Meg, Mad, and I) had to get back at him. So started the crazy snowball fight. For once, I got to hit Potty-head with snowballs and not get a detention!  
  
Well, the snowball fight between the few of us turned into this big thing between basically everyone outside (we even had two prefects hitting each other with snowballs, even if one was a Gryffindor and the other a Slytherin).  
  
After a while McGonagall came out and told us all to go back inside. So, my clothes are soaking wet, my hair is even worse, and I am COLD! Potty- head just HAD to dump a handful of snow down my back! He just HAD to!  
  
Well, I can't say I didn't get him back with the whole snow down his back…  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
29 February 20th  
  
30 It would be so much easier to do better in Transfiguration if Potter didn't exist. May I point out the reasons? 1. He's the best student and McGonagall is always "everyone look at Mr. Potter do this" or "did you see Mr. Potter do that?" Urgh! It's annoying. 2. If he didn't try to RUIN my homework and actaully do it!  
  
31 Can you believe it? He took my homework paper and dumped it in my pumpkin juice this morning. The ink went everywhere (and I could drink my juice anymore), and I didn't have enough time to write it.  
  
32 "Miss Evans, you have to apply yourself more to the task," McGonagall said when she found out I didn't have my paper.  
  
33 "It's Potter's fault!" I cried.  
  
34 Potter was cracking up in the back of the room. I'd like to crack something too! His skull!  
  
35 Worst of all, McGonagall didn't believe me.  
  
36 URGH! Life is SO unfair!  
  
37 Lily  
  
38  
  
39 Febuary 24th  
  
40 I got back at Potter. Let's just say his Charms homework was flushed down the toliet, literally…  
  
41 Hehe…  
  
42 Lily  
  
43  
  
Author's Notes- Ooo… it's been a while since I've updated this! Oh, well. Ok, I've got a homepage now! Yea! It doesn't got a lot of stuff on it, but if you want you guys can get links to your fanfiction from there too. Well, I hope you liked this. By the way, I don't hate Valentines day, I'm just thinking Lily might, so, just, don't take offense or anything like that. 'Kay? Hey, everybody, give a big cheer for my beta-reader, Dragon Enchantress (Dragoness Enchantress), and make sure you check out her stuff! Now that you've read, review!  
  
Any additional comments? Email me at StarlightEve111@aol.com  
  
Thanks! And remember…  
  
L/J ROCKS! 


	5. March & April- The Joys of Hating

Author's Notes- howdy, ppls. This is chapter 5 of Yours Hating James Potter. I am not really sure wether of not I want to continue this on for all the years up to 7th, or cut it off after this and start another one for second year and so on. The title "Yours Hating James Potter" might get a itty bitty bit old when you reach 7th year and stuff, so… anyways. Err… in the beginning u have a whole bunch of entries from different people. Don't look for Peter's. He… um… broke his hand and can't write… Well, enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclamer- I own nothing! It all belongs to the great and wonderful Harry Potter people, which, sadly, I am not part of *pouts*.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
1 Yours Hating James Potter  
  
  
  
1.1 March 1st  
  
Potter's dead. Potter's dead and six feet under. Yep, he's dead allright. Ok, he's not really dead, but he will be the moment I see him! I swear, I'm going to tear him limb from limb! He was obviously snooping in our room, and found some old pictures of me, blew them up, and plastered them outside the Great Hall.  
  
I look horrible in them. To add to that Potter drew little faces on me, like beards and devil-horns.  
  
I'm going to kill him, I really am.  
  
Yours,  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
1.2 March 1st  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
James has really done it this time. Lily really wants to hurt him, REALLY. He blew up some pictures of her. The reaction was kind of funny. Lily, Meg, Mad, and I were coming down the stairs when we saw them, and let's just say Lily FREAKED. No, freaked is an understatement.  
  
"POTTER! YOU ARE SO DEAD! POTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!" is more like it.  
  
Well, my new job is keep Lily from killing James. My gosh, when will those two come off it and actually get ALONG?  
  
Jen  
  
  
  
March 1st  
  
My tally has grown increasingly large. So far, the teachers are winning, as always. Lily, however, is VERY mad at Jamesie. Jamesie blew up a picture of her as a baby and hung it in the great hall. She wasn't thrilled, needless to say. James barely escaped the Great Hall with is life. He's hiding out in the Owlery right now, writing a letter home. I suppose Kel's getting mad at him for not writing.  
  
SB  
  
  
  
March 1st  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Ah, March has gotten off to a great start… NOT! Lily is mad at James, no surprise there. James is mad at Lily, no surprise there either. I suppose we should feel lucky they haven't killed each other yet… notice the yet. I can't wait until summer. Maybe a few months apart will do wonders. However, knowing those too, it probably wont.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Meg  
  
  
  
March 1st  
  
Hiya, Diary. You'll never guess what? Lily is mad at James, AGAIN! This time we actually had to restrain Lily from killing James. Ah, life around Hogwarts with those two is never uneventful. I wonder if they will ever grow out of trying to kill each other. Sirius says they will. But then again, that's Sirius who never lives up to his name.  
  
Mad  
  
  
  
March 1st  
  
Needless to say, James really has to get up his act, NOW. Lily's saying she's going to kill him. And she does look MAD. If I was James right now I'd be pretty scared. But he's James, he lives to terrorize Lily. So, I guess he's used to it. We should be. We've been seeing it since September. However, it never ceases to entertain me.  
  
Remus  
  
  
  
March 1st,  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
James has gotten back at Evans from something or another. It was rather funny… seeing her baby pictures posted in the front hall with devil horns. She looked as if she was about to kill James. Tsk, tsk, she needs anger management. Besides, who would want to kill James? He's perfect! I wouldn't be surprised if he's Head Boy six years from now. I, of course, will be by his side, Head Girl.  
  
Yours forever,  
  
Maria Abbey  
  
Remember, JP+MA= True Love!  
  
  
  
Teacher's Log- Professor M. McGonagall, Transfiguration  
  
March 1st  
  
James Potter has played another one of his pranks on Lily Evans. They are both 1st years. If this year becomes repeated for the rest of their school education they will have broken record of most-pranks ever played. James Potter posted a picture of Lily Evans as a baby, and she has been threatening to kill him. I would have given them detention, except they each have detention every night for the next two weeks. There's nothing I can do. Dumbledore says we should wait it out, that it will get better, and they are just fooling around. If this is fooling around, I'd like to see what really prank-playing is.  
  
M. McGonagall  
  
  
  
March 1st  
  
Ah, the joys of getting back at Turnip. It's always so fun. Even if she says she will kill me. She won't. But it is pretty funny to watch how red her face gets when she's mad. It almost matches her hair!  
  
I found some pictures of her as a baby and posted them all over the Great Hall. I couldn't help but draw a few things here and there. Oh, well, she'll get over it… eventually.  
  
This owlery smells HORRIBLE. I suppose I should see if I could sneak back to my room now…  
  
James  
  
  
  
March 3rd  
  
Potter lives. My friends took away my wand (some friends they are), so I couldn't even hex him. But they didn't bother to take away his wand. Oh no, just MINE! So when I attacked Potter the muggle away (punch, kick, and STRANGLE) he used his wand and I had nothing to defend myself with.  
  
It's HIS fault we're in the hospital wing, AGAIN! Honestly, he really needs and attitude adjustment.  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
1.3 March 7th  
  
Urgh! I got a letter from Mum and Dad today. They said they've been keeping "contact" with Dumbledore to see how "well" I'm treating Turnip. Whistle-blowing is more like it. I guess Dumbledore hasn't been given that good of reports.  
  
James  
  
  
  
James,  
  
What did your father and I tell you about teasing that Evans girl? I can not believe you are still teasing her. Please, James, your father and I beg you, don't keep teasing her. It's not nice, and I'm sure she's a very plesant person once you get to know her.  
  
We miss you very much, and hope you are eating write and taking care of yourself. We hope you're doing better in Charms, or you won't get into the Ministry. Be good.  
  
Love, your mother and father  
  
  
  
Jamie,  
  
Hiya! How's Hogwarts? Don't tell me any horroh stories, either, 'cause Dad will get mad at you, again. I bet you got the whole "stop teasing that girl" treatment. Yeah, Mum and Dad have been keeping contact with Dumbledore and asking how you are doing with her, and how well you're treating her. Posh, if you ask me. But they don't ask me. Is Hogwarts fun? I can't wait until I go! Write more often, Mum and Dad are really sad that you don't write. They've gotta know their little baby boy is growing up. Ok, don't hex me for adding that.  
  
Kel  
  
  
  
March 10th  
  
A semi quiet day around Hogwarts. My revenge on Potter went into effect today, when I switched his Transfiguration exam with dud so he got all the questions wrong. You should have seen Potter and McGonagall! It was hilarious!  
  
For the last few minutes of the class we got to "talk quietly" while McGonagall started grading the papers.  
  
I guess she got to Potter's, because her eyebrows furrowed, and she looked up.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, would you please come up here?" McGonagall asked.  
  
We went up.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, you both failed this test," McGonagall said, and I sighed.  
  
I know Potter got every answer wrong, but I failed for real. This really stunk, but at least I wasn't going down alone!  
  
"Mr. Potter, you got every answer wrong!" McGonagall cried, "Which is highly suprising."  
  
I grinned inwardly.  
  
Potter's face went pale, and he cried, "Huh? Come again?"  
  
McGonagall handed him his "test", and he looked at it, then looked up at me, his eyes slittled.  
  
"Maybe you should look at this," Potter said, and handed the paper back to McGonagall, "The tests aren't the same. I'm guessing Tur… Evans here switched the papers."  
  
McGonagall looked down at the paper through her glasses, then up at me.  
  
"Err… Mr. Potter, I am sure Miss Evans is extrememly sorry, as am I. You may take the exam next class," McGonagall said.  
  
"Yes, Professor," Potter said, and left.  
  
I stood in front of McGonagall, knowing a talking-to was coming.  
  
"Miss Evans, you're a smart girl, I know you are. You don't have to do this. You have to stop wasting your time teasing that boy!" McGonagall cried.  
  
"He started it!" I cried.  
  
"Miss Evans, please! I know you're a bright girl, Professor Flitwick thinks highly of you! We could see great things from you, Miss Evans, if you'd please stop fooling around!" she cried.  
  
No one tells the Potter gang to stop fooling around! Why do they tell me to?  
  
"I'm afraid, Miss Evans, things like this are unacceptable. Please, please, try," McGonagall said.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," I said, and turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, I have to give you a detention. Remember what I said," McGonagall said.  
  
I sighed.  
  
Well, I've got another detention.  
  
Yours,  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
March 14th  
  
All the snow is gone, but it's still really cold. We just about freeze our bums off in the dungeons for Potions. There's a Quidditch game this weekend, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Potter's telling everyone who'll listen (he even tried talking to me, but I just punched him in the stomache) that next year he's going to try out for the team. Yeah, right. Whatever. Like he'll make it. Okay… so he was a really good flyer, but Potter, doing something other than being annoying? Yeah, right!  
  
Yours,  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
1.4 March 18th  
  
Quiz in Charms. Potter failed, I got the highest grade. Nothing suprising in Charms today. I did really horrible in Transfiguration though, I couldn't get the stupid whatever it was to change! Everyone else got it… okay, with the exception of Maria and Mad.  
  
I got a letter from home too. Petunia didn't write, of course, but Mum and Dad did. Mum's working on a new novel about, ironicly, witches (ha, I'm not joking)! It's a children's story, and hopefully she'll finish it over the summer so I can read it before she sends it to her editor.  
  
Yours,  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
1.5 March 22nd  
  
I'M BORED! There is absolutely nothing to do around here, except the usual. I'm still waiting for Potter's latest revenge, which should be really lame (no surprise there). I finished all my homework (even Transifiguration, suprisingly, but only because I made Jen let me read her's).  
  
Maybe I should go and join the exploding snap tournament currently going on downstairs…  
  
Yours,  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
March 24th  
  
Ah, homework, the joys of it. The professors are loading us with it, especially McGonagall. Sirius and I haven't played a single trick on the Slytherins yet this week! Well, I suppose we could make Snape's hair blue… no, wait, we did that three weeks ago. However, we haven't turned it puke green yet, have we? Ah, I'll just ask Remus. He remembers everything we do, just in case we get in trouble for something we didn't do, that other people, namely Turnip, pulled, and we sometimes get blamed for.  
  
Well, I'll go ask Sirius right now, he's downstairs, goofing off with Remus and Peter.  
  
James  
  
  
  
1.6 April 1st  
  
April has come, and it is somewhat warmer out! The dungeons are still FREEZING! How the Slytherins can stand it is beyond me, since, afterall, I can't stand double Potions, and they live in the dungeons!  
  
The third years and above are off to Hogsmeade right now, and everyone else is bored stiff! I'm supposed to be working on the extra credit assignment McGonagall gave me (I'm in the library) but I can't understand it! I'd ask Jen, but she's looking for a book and last time I tried to yell for her the librarian got a little mad. I'd ask Meg, but she's in the Common room, with Mad, so I can't ask her either!  
  
Urgh!  
  
Well, this is just perfect, huh? I'm supposed to be "a smart girl", but I can't even figure out the main rules of Transfiguration. Urgh!  
  
Yours,  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
Sirius Black's record of the Potter vs. Evans war (As of April, First Year)  
  
James- 29 fights won  
  
Lily- 31 fights won (she's got a sharp tongue, that one, always finds someway to get back at you)  
  
Professors- 54 (why do the professors always have to interuppt? WHY?)  
  
  
  
April 5th  
  
I handed in the extra credit work for McGonagall. I don't think I did to well, I had to make up a whole bunch of answers. When I tried to get Jen to help me she said she had work to do herself! Urgh!  
  
Well, I'm going to be late for detention, so I probably should get going. Honestly, I don't think I deserve a detention. All I did was blow up Potter's cauldron in Potions three days ago…  
  
Yours,  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
1.7 Later  
  
I had to spend the detention with McGonagall, of all people. Why did they put me with McGonagall? Why? Why couldn't they have put me with someone else? I would even have gladly gone with Filch… Okay, maybe not Filch, but why McGonagall? She made me wash the windows in the classroom, then clean the writings off the desks. Some of the writings were actually very funny. "JP+MA" was practicly engraved in every little space on Maria's desk.  
  
Worst of all, I wasn't allowed to use magic. The window's part wasn't hard, I do it all the time over the summer while Mom's in one of her "moods" and can't do anything but write. But the desks, ugh, those were a nightmare!  
  
Yours,  
  
1.7.1 Lily  
  
P.S.- my hands hurt from all that scrubbing! OW!  
  
  
  
April 8th  
  
I was right, I didn't do well on that extra credit. But I did get a few points, not many though. McGonagall wrote comments under all of my wrong answers. Here's my favorite:  
  
5. Who was the first Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts? Professor_Dumbledore Really, Miss Evans, Headmaster Dumbledore is not that old. It was Godric Gryffindor, as in Gryffindor House. I am surprised one of my own students did not know that, especially because they are in GRYFFINDOR house.  
  
1.8 Oops…  
  
Yours,  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
1.9 April 12th  
  
It was sunny all day today, and there was a Quidditch game. I went, only because Jen, Meg, and Maddy dragged me along. McGonagall had given me another extra credit paper, and I wanted to get it done while I still knew where my Transfiguration book is. Note to self: Transfiguration book is in room, in trunk, in pocket on the side.  
  
Anyways, Potty-Head was sitting two rows in front of us, and saying how he couldn't wait until he was in second year, so he could try out for the Quidditch team. I snorted. Him, play Quidditch? It's ridiculous.  
  
He'd probably fall off the broomstick.  
  
Yours,  
  
Lily  
  
April 15th  
  
Sirius and I have allready started making plans for this summer. We've decided that we're going to play as much Quidditch as we possibly can, so that next year, when they hold try outs, we'll make the team. My broom must be gathering dust at home, since I forbid anyone, especially Kel, to touch it. Who knows, maybe I'll feel generous and teach Kel how to fly, James Potter style!  
  
James  
  
  
  
1.10 April 19th  
  
April's almost over. It's quiet in the common room, thank goodness, since the Potter gang all have detention, I think they blew up Snape's breakfast or something. The Head Boy, who's in Gryffindor, hates those four, worse than I do (and trust me, that says SOMETHING). He says that because of them we'll never win the House Cup. It's true, we probably won't. Dumbledore seems to take their pranks in good humor, though.  
  
Oh, here's Jen. We're sneaking down to the kitchen to get some food to put outside of the Slytherin's dungeon, so that when they leave they step on it.  
  
Hehehe…  
  
Yours,  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
Teacher's Log- Professor M. McGonagall- Transfiguration  
  
April 20th  
  
Yesterday evening James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were in detention again. I was keeping an eye on them, as they have a tendency to try and get out of detention earlier then they should. Meanwhile, someone put pies (apple at that), in front of the Slytherin house. So, this morning, as all the Slytherins were leaving for breakfast, they stepped in the many apple pies set up. We have not blamed anyone yet, but we have a good idea who it is, none other than Lily Evans, Jennifer Moons, Megan Weaver, and Madeline Young. They are the worst pranksters, next to Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew. I suppose we are lucky that Lily Evans and James Potter do not get along, for then to two groups would be inseperable, and we would have quite a hard time keeping them in check.  
  
M. McGonagall  
  
  
  
April 23rd  
  
Busted. We just got done with detention. I guess McGonagall figured out who did the whole Slytherin/pie thing. Well, maybe they should stop calling me a 'mudblood' and then I'd think, not stop, just think of stopping. I bet they don't even get detentions for calling us names.  
  
Yours,  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
April 28th  
  
Ok, let's see if I can even begin to vent my anger. I've just spent the last half an hour listening to my friends tell me to "come off it". Maria was also telling me the same thing, even though she is NOT my friend. Potter chose today to show me the new 24- hour curse he learned from a book (wow, he actually READS). Actually, it was one of Remus' books, but same difference. Oh, the curse was so good! I actually wish I knew it before he did… Anyways, I walked around all day with hair that flashes (nothing big there, only the fact it had a 24 hour spell on it), and a kickme sign stuck on my back (think he'd get something original for once). Honestly, will he ever grow up?  
  
Yours,  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
A/N- well, this chaps done with. Next chapter: the end of the first year! Yea! So, I hope you all liked it, and I know it takes forever to update, but please, bear with me! Thanks everyone who reviewed last chapter, and to everyone who's going to review this one (which I hope will be everyone!).  
  
Any additional comments can be sent to me at StarlightEve111@aol.com 


	6. May & June The End of the Year

Author's note- Hehe. chapter 6! This is the LAST chap of "Yours Hating James Potter". Look for the sequel, "Without Love, Lily Evans" coming soon! This chap consists of the last months of school (May and June). I hope you all like it! And, by the way, a few of you have guess at it, so it's useless to hide it. In "Without Love, Lily Evans" Lily and James spend many hours in the library with schoolbooks (okay, so I didn't completely give it away). Now, remember, READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing. Hogwarts is JK Rowling. All Harry Potter characters and other things are JK Rowlings. I OWN NOTHINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!  
  
Yours Hating James Potter  
  
May 2nd  
  
Aha! Victory!!! We had a Transfiguration test a few days ago, and I PASSED!!! We got the results back today. Sure, I passed by a few points, but I passed. YES! Of course, Potter had to get top marks, but I PASSED!!! I PASSED!! This is great, wonderful, superb!!!  
Yours,  
Lily  
  
May 5th  
  
My upfall (is that a word, I never did well in Muggle English) has been followed by a downfall. I remembered one thing: finals. I don't think I'll be able to pass the Transfiguration final exams! I can't even pass a normal transfiguration exam, much less a FINAL exam. What am I going to do? Professor McGongall was so kind as to remind us today after class, and she was looking at me to whole time she says it.  
Well, I'd better prepare myself for being held back a year, and be in first year for the REST OF MY LIFE. I'll never get Transfiguration. All that waving of the wand, muttering of words, and things change in front of your eyes with a poof, I just DON'T GET IT!!! What am I going to do?  
Yours,  
Lily  
  
May 7th  
  
Potter is a brat, a spoiled rotten BRAT. Do I have to spell that? B.R.A.T. Brat=Potter. URGH! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. I. HATE. HIM. I was studying Transfiguration in the library with Jen, who was trying desperately to get some of it into my head while Maddy and Meg were looking up something for History. We decided we were going to spend an hour every night in the library until final exams (as Jen, Meg, and Maddy also feel they need the extra studying).  
I was JUST ABOUT to get something when Potter and his goonies walked over.  
"Ha, Evans can't even get a simple hay to needle spell!" he laughed behind my back.  
I swerved around in my seat and said, "Potter can't even get a simple levitation spell."  
I used my sweetest voice too, but I couldn't help it. I was scowling.  
Potter gave me one of those looks that I HATE.  
He turned and walked away, much to my satisfaction. When we stood up to leave I put my hand in my back to put my book back, when it exploded. While Potter was insulting me, one of his goonies, probably Sirius Black, who finds it hilarious if someone's stuff is ruined, or Peter Pettigrew, who will do anything he's told, stuck a dungbomb in my bag. Now all my books and everything are dirty, and it took me an hour to get them clean, even with cleaning spells.  
Yours, LOATHING James Potter,  
Lily  
  
May 10th  
Evans and her friends are being insufferable. They spend most of their evenings in the library, studying. All I need to study for is Charms, the rest are cake, sliced and set on a platter. But Charms can wait, right now my number one priority is to get out of school with as many detentions as I can, without getting expelled. Sirius is beating me, but that's because Mum and Dad keep sending me warnings, and I feel guilty. for about two days.  
Well, anyway, Evans decided to seek revenge on me for that little dungbomb-bag-library incident (which I didn't even plan, I just saw her there, her bag completely unguarded, and then gave the dungbomb to Sirius to put in there). When we woke up yesterday our floor was covered with dungbombs, so we couldn't move without getting plastered. We managed to get out of our room with blowing only about fifty.  
I also got a letter from home, along with the newspaper. Nothing much there, just the usual: warnings, more threats, blah, blah, blah.  
James  
  
May 12th  
I'm so proud! I actually changed a piece of hay into a needle, without setting it on fire!!! Now if only I could get the rest of the stuff.  
Anyways, Jen is trying to think of a way to get me to learn all this stuff within a month. How she's going to do it, who knows.  
Yours,  
Lily  
  
P.S.- Maybe I should actually listen to McGonagall now. nah.  
  
May 14th  
Maria is becoming insufferable as well. Honestly, she might as well start a "I Love James Potter" club. She'd probably make President.  
She was all "Maybe you deserved it" when I told her that Potter had spilt some ink down the back of my robes during Potions. It's bad enough the PROFESSOR took his side and said it was an accident, I don't need my ROOMMATE to say the same thing. To think, I have to share a room with this girl for the next seven years. Well, on a brighter side, if I fail Transfiguration, I won't have to share a room with her. but then I'd have to leave my friends.  
Potter and his goonies are off at detention, so I'm getting a few minutes of peace. Good riddance, I say.  
Yours TRYING to avoid Maria,  
Lily  
  
May 17th  
  
Another letter from home. Mum said she's just finishing her new book. She'll wait for me to get home before she sends it to her editor. She always lets me read her work before ANYONE else, even PETUNIA (which I think annoys her a bit). Now I'm really homesick. Gosh, why can't they just like. oh, I don't know. give us medicine or something???  
Yours,  
Lily  
  
May 21st  
  
I've got detention tomorrow night. I blew up the table in the library trying to transfigure a rock into a rat. Didn't work to well. The librarian just about killed herself yelling at me, so I'm stuck with detention. At least this time it wasn't on purpose. Worse yet, I have detention with Potter and his gooines. Jen does too, since she was with me and the librarian wouldn't believe she had nothing to do with it.  
I'll write again, if I survive.  
Yours,  
Lily  
  
May 23rd  
I survived! I survived! I SURVIVED! Can you believe it??? I can't! Ugh, I didn't think I would either, that's how bad it was!  
We were split into groups to clean the dungeons. I think the professors are trying to kill me, deliberately.  
Maddy, Potter, and I were one group, Jen, Sirius, and Peter were another, and Meg and Remus were the third.  
Our job: mopping the floors, without magic. It wasn't so bad for me, not the job. I clean all the time at home. But I had to do it with Potter. That, in itself is a challenge. I HATE HIM! Urgh! He had to act all stupid all the whole time!  
DO SOME PEOPLE EVER GROW UP???  
Yours,  
Lily  
  
May 26th  
  
Maria is being plain annoying today. She literally carved MW+JP= true love on her bed. How pathetic! I know, I know, I should be nice to her. But what girl in their right mind could actually like, much less think their in love with, James Potter.  
Meg noticed it first.  
"I'd magic that out of there," she said, "If McGonagall, or any of the professors, sees it, I'm sure she won't be happy."  
"Oh, be quiet," Maria snapped, and continued doing her homework.  
Jen and I were sitting on my bed doing our homework, and Maddy was doing her's on the bed beside us (not enough room on the bed with us and our books, so she and Meg were on the bed beside us).  
Maria was a bit annoyed, I think, but I'm pretty sure she'll get rid of it soon.  
Yours,  
Lily  
  
May 28th  
Another letter from home. Great, I know I only write in this when I get letters from home, but, hey, I'm busy. This time there was only a short note from my sister, a newspaper article, and a letter from my parents. Thankfully, it was good news. Dad was recognized by the ministry for serving them as Head of the Magical Enforcement Office, or whatever it's called, for five years. There was a whole article on it. It was actually pretty cool. They had a picture of our family on the front, all in dress robes, at one of Dad's "business banquets", which are, by the way, so incredibly boring last year I HAD to put some fireworks in the punch just to liven it up. I had no idea that it would blow the wig off the Minister's head. Thankfully, no one but Mum and Dad know it was me, and they're to ashamed to tell anyone.  
Anyways, they talked about Kel and I. Here's what they said about me: "Mr. Potter's oldest son, James, is currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he is in his first year. He is currently in the top ten pupils in his class."  
And Kel: "Mr. Potter's younger daughter, Kelly, will be attending Hogwarts in 2 years. She currently stays at home with her parents."  
You'd think they'd be able to come up with something a BIT better.  
James  
  
P.S.- I'm in the top ten in my class? Cool.  
  
June 1st  
  
To help "us" remember that "we" have exams (really, they're just reminding me that I have exams), Maddy has been so kind as to make a little countdown paper on our board, counting down to the exams. As if I not stressed out as it is.  
Potter is being a brat, a genuine brat. He "accidentally" spilt pumpkin juice down my back at dinner today. I had to go up to the tower and change, then I MISSED the rest of dinner. The brat. And now I'm hungry. Urgh. I just wonder if, by chance, he was to fall of a cliff, if anyone would miss him.  
Yours Hating James Potter,  
Lily  
  
June 3rd  
Maria's mad at me, again. No surprise there. She "overheard" me (more like was listening in on me) tell Jen that I wished Potter would fall off a cliff. Now she's saying that I'm just jealous because he's a great student and that he is actually cute. JEALOUS? Of POTTER? That's just too funny. Why would anyone be jealous of Potter?  
Yours,  
Lily  
  
P.S.- Maybe, if I'm lucky, Maria will stop talking to me all together! Doubt it, though. She needs someone to be yelling at, and it's usually me.  
  
June 7th  
End of the year exams are in ONE WEEK! I'm panicking, I really am. I still don't get Transfiguration. They'll probably send me back to first year! Ugh, now I've got myself worked up. Okay, calm down, Lily, calm down. I'm trying not to panic, I really am. It's just not working. Maybe I should put this down for tonight, and finish studying.  
Yours,  
Lily  
  
June 9th  
  
I've decided that I'm going to put this diary down until finals are all over. I realized how much time it took for me to write in here when I could have been studying. Wish me luck, diary!  
Yours,  
Lily  
  
June 23rd  
Finals are OVER!!!! I think I passed, too. All of them. Well, they were all easy, except Transfiguration. But I'm pretty sure I passed it. Maybe I won't have to stay a first year forever, then! Even POTTER couldn't ruin this! We don't get the scores until later, but that's okay. I'm pretty sure I did well. Unless, by some quirk, I didn't.  
Yours,  
Lily  
  
June 25th  
  
Finally, a nice week without classes or the worries of finals! We have to wait the week out to see our scores, but we're all pretty happy. My friends and I went down to the lake today, just for fun. We brought our Exploding Snap cards, and played that by the lake. I won twice.  
Yours,  
Lily  
  
June 30th  
They pass out our grades today. Tomorrow, we're all going home. Back to London. It feels so strange. I'm writing this before anyone else is awake. I'm really nervous about our marks. At least MY marks. What if I did horrible? What will Mum and Dad think? Petunia will laugh at me. She does well in school.  
London. I'm going back to London tomorrow. Wow. Tonight's the end-of- the year feast. They'll hand out our marks then. Everyone's relieved. No more work until September. I'm going to miss it here. I'm going to miss my friends.  
We all promised to write letters daily, or at least every two days, and invite each other over often. Oh, Jenn's awake.  
Yours,  
  
Lily  
  
Later  
I passed! I passed EVERYTHING! Even Transfiguration! Yes! Yes! YES! And, to top it all off, I had a wonderful night! At the end-of-the-year feast, I managed to switch seats with one of my friends, so Potter was on end of our group, and I was on the other! It was wonderful! I didn't even have to LOOK at him. It felt a little weird though, not to hear him making fun of me at meals. Oh, well. And then, Gryffindor won the House Cup! That was the first time in like, three years. It was sort of surprising, being as how we have Potter and Black losing us points every day. Then again, they earn us a lot too.  
Yours,  
  
Lily  
  
July 1st  
We're on the Hogwarts Express. I'm sitting in the little bathroom they have back here, writing. It's kinda small in here. We're almost to London. I'm half glad to be going home, and half sad because I'll miss Hogwarts.  
It's a strange feeling. Today was completely Potter free, at least so far. Maria is, unfortunately, sitting with us. I think I can survive a few more hours with her, though. I get a complete summer FREE of Potter and Maria!!! YES!!! VICTORY!!!!! Oh, well, I'd better get back before Jen, Meg, and Maddy get worried. Maria would never worry about me. She reminds me of Petunia. She'd rejoice if I happened to disappear.  
Yours,  
Lily  
  
Author's Note- Ta da! Took me a long, LONG, time but I was caught up in my other story "Erika-The Legacy of Lily and James". Oh well. It's up now. Thanks to the person who emailed me, and the one that reviewed every chap (I'm not sure if they're the same person). It's thanks to them that this is finished. Anyways, this is the end of "Yours Hating James Potter." Now we move onto year 2, in the story "Without Love, Lily Evans". Look for that soon. Now, I'm off to work on "Erika". Buh-bye! Oh, yeah, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
